Multiply.
Let's visualize to help us solve. There are $3$ groups of ${7}$. $7$ $+$ $7$ $+$ $7$ $+$ ${3} \times {7} = \underbrace{{7} + {7} +{7}}_{{3}{\text{ sevens}}} = 21}$ $21}={3}\times{7}$